You Left
by nycwc
Summary: Neal left after his 4 years, only to return to find things have changed, but the reason to why he left is still there. sorry. I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

You Left

I own nothing, this is all in fun, and mostly caused from boredom at work... as always please review

This is not part of the Starting out/Burke series.

I'm working on my English grammar skills so I've probably missed a million mistakes, sorry about that.

This was originally a story about what happens after Neal walks away, only to return a few years later to find that life as he once- knew it had changed completely. I've gotten off from my original story line adding more Joshua than I planned-so this story will be longer than I expected -while I make my way back to my original story line. Thanks for sticking around.-as always—NO SLASH...please review

0o0o0o0o0o

After four years, this Friday, Neal will finally be set free.

Thursday night Peter and Elizabeth were lying in bed snuggled up. Peter was shirtless; Elizabeth was curled up on his shoulder with the sheets pulled up on her to hide her naked body.

"So tomorrow?" What do you think he'll do?

"The FBI wants to keep as a consultant"

"He's stayed the whole time; I don't think you have anything to worry about... ("You Think?")...I do...are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow is his day; I'll wait until the party."

Reaching up to kiss him and playfully respond

"Well it might be better coming from you."

Turning to his head to look at her smiling at him "Why you say that?"

Continuing her playful tone and smile

"Because the oldest always gets jealous with a new arrival."

"Settling up on his elbow, smiling

"Oh is that a fact?"

He leaned in to kiss her, shifting himself so he was almost lying on top of her to and to continue their already steamy night. She responds pulling him close (Laughing) "Yes"

)()()()()()()()()()()()

As usual Peter was in the office before most. but to his surprise, Neal was at the office early for once.

"Neal...you're here early."

Smiling with his usual charm "Well today is a special day now isn't"

Trying to torment him a bit

"Well I guess, but don't forget, I still have you until 5 o'clock, and I can put you in jail at any time."

"Now Peter...we both know you wouldn't do that."

After a few moments of silence

"Any thoughts on what you'll do next?"

"I haven't really thought about, I really never expected to get here.'

Peter expression was filled with mix emotions. And Neal quickly noticed a look of hurt mixed with sadness.

"You know the FBI's offer to stay as a consultant is still on the table."

"I know Peter. I have a lot of things to think about."

"Are you going to stay?" 

Smiling (as if he was in the middle of a con) "I've made no plans to leave."

"Good, you know Elizabeth and June have worked hard for this weekend, Elle has even talked the little guy into coming. He's been mumbling something about to many suites...I don't know what she finally said to get him to agree to come..."

()()()()

The day seemed to crawl for Neal, but by 5, he beamed like a 5 year old waiting to meet Santa Clause.

Peter allowed Neal the honors.

Putting his arm around Neal. "Come on buddy I'll drive you home."

()()()()()()()()()()

When Saturday night came, Peter and Elizabeth showed up at June's for her party. When they were met at the door by June, Peter could see the stress in her eyes.

"Peter - Elizabeth I'm so glade your here." 

"June? Is everything alright." 

"Oh I think so...I 'm just worried about Neal...He left a few minutes ago...he said he needed some air... I don't know I just have a funny feeling...I tried to tell him he always has a place here after he asked me to tell you he was sorry."

Peter instantly knew Neal was running. He darted past Elizabeth and June, up to Neal's apartment.

Opening the door in a rush.

"He's not here suit."

"Mozzie what the hell happened?"

Peter could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me what was going on... he was just acting funny...June told me what he said...so I came up here...all his passports are gone..."

"What do you mean all his passports?"

"A few days ago...I came over and saw him putting a passport in his safe...when I asked him about it...he just said they were in case he needed a quick getaway." 

"Dam it Mozzie, what was the names on the passports."

Looking up at Peter, he could tell that Mozzie was telling the truth.

"Honestly Peter I don't know."

Putting his hand his face he muttered to his self "Dam it Neal"

Raising his voice a bit. "Mozzie what the hell has Neal gotten himself into."

"I don't know suit."

"Honey?" They both turned to see Elizabeth and June standing at the door.

Peter turned to answer Elle; she could see his anger/hurt/tearful expression. "He ran"

Walking across the room to embrace her husband. 'Mozzie where's Neal."

With an expression of a scorned child. "I don't know, (ducking his head) he… didn't even say good bye." 

The four of them tried to pull them self together enough to enjoy the night. Things were better if only for a few moments, when Elizabeth finally shared her news. She wasn't sure who was hurting more, Peter or Mozzie. After all of her congratulation hugs were done, she began looking for the pair. And to her surprise and even to the surprise of June. Peter and Mozzie were found setting together at June's bar.

"Boy's this is something I've never expected."

"Now wh...why would you say that...M...o.z...z...i...e and I have had drinks together before...isn't that right M..ozz?

"I would offer you a drink Mrs. Suite...but under the cir..c..um...st..ances I'll have it for you..."

"Wa...it you told him...?"

"I had to say something to get him here."

"Unc...le Mozzie...!"

"No No No (pointing his finger towards Mozzie) "You are not going to turn my kid into a con"

"Peter!"

wcwcwcwcwc

Peter was filling their glasses- yet again.

"Thank you Suit!"

"Peter...Whiskey... ("And Scotch" - Mozzie buts in)...you know what that does to you...AND YOUR MIXING!

Peter and Mozzie were somehow carrying on their own conversation. June nor Elizabeth really understood what they were even talking about at times.

"Who would have thought that the little guy would stay longer than Neal?"

"Well I certainly didn't suite..." 

"Honey...Jones is going to help get you to the car... (Touching Jones on the shoulder...at almost a whisper..."He has the tendency to get mouthy on whiskey"...)

"Really? I've got him Mrs. Burke...Come on Boss"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before they had a new routine. Peter still kept himself busy with work, (she knew he was looking for Neal, but he would never admit) and to her surprise he would even call Mozzie from time to time for a favor on a case. She did love how his focus and how his priorities seemed to change after Neal left. He was spending all his spare time focusing on her and their new addition. He would come home early on most nights; never missed a doctor appointment, and he was determined to finish the nursery himself.

The night she went in the labor. She was having a difficult time getting comfortable. Nothing she tried worked, so Peter stayed up with her, holding her, rubbing her back- trying to ease all her pains. He confessed that he was determined to spend much time as possible with her and the baby. She wasn't sure why he was making such a promise, she knew that no matter what, she and their new addition would be loved, and there would never be a moment when they would ever feel unloved by him.

Peter was propped up-leaning on their head board; Elizabeth was setting between his legs while he was massaging her shoulders.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"Hmmm. What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Your focus in life has changed. (Turning to face him the best she could) And I love it...it's been wonderful...but really what's going on?"

Releasing all the air in his lungs... "I just think it's important to as much time with the one's you love...and I don't want to miss anything with Joshua...I've already missed to much with you..."

"Honey... you know that no matter what I'll be here when you come home, and so will Joshua."

Kissing the top of her head. "I know"

She nestled further back on this his chest. They sat there a while; Peter was just about to doze off when

she grabbed his thigh with such a force that made him want to cry out.

()()()()()

The labor took longer than he had hoped; he hated seeing his wife in such pain, knowing that there was nothing he could do about. Once Joshua was laid on her chest, the nurse asked them about his name. Without looking up, Peter quickly told her his name was Joshua.

"Honey, we haven't talked about names in almost 8 months, are you sure you still want that?" 

Smiling at her. "Hon he's been named for a while, we're not going to change it now."

Peter reached down dragging his finger over Joshua's face. The little bundle looked up at him, his blue eyes shined like diamonds under the bright lights.

-()()()()()()-

Each time she had to get up for a feeding, Peter was right there next to her, and he was home almost every night to put Joshua down, and on the rare nights he wasn't there, Joshua would cry himself to sleep, and that was only after Elizabeth would call him to let Joshua hear his voice

The first couple of year seems to fly buy at the Burke residence. Peter didn't let a moment of Joshua's young life slip by him.

()()()()()()()()()'


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 830, and Peter just got back from a late night run with Satch when Elizabeth heard the sound of little feet running towards her in the kitchen.

"Momma... (Rubbing his eyes) I no fewl good."

Turning to give her full attention to Joshua. "What's the matter sweet heart?"

Walking over to him and getting on his level, she placed her hand on his forehead, and as she did without warning, Joshua began throwing up on the kitchen floor. In one quick motion she picked him up and headed over to the kitchen sink.

"Peter!"

She could hear heavy stomping down the stairs quickly rounding the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Watch out!" He almost stepped right in Joshua's mess.

"Could you help me get him cleaned up?"

Walking over to them, Elizabeth was rubbing Joshua's back while he continued to throw up.

"I sorwy mommy"

"Oh sweetheart it's ok...you want to go with daddy and clean up?

Pulling his little hand up to his face to rub his eyes, and shake his head yes.

"Honey, he's burning up"

Peter disappeared for a few seconds, and when he came back, he quickly took Joshua's temperature.

"It's a 103...come on buddy, we've got to you cooled off."

Peter quickly grabbed Joshua and ran upstairs, Elizabeth was close to follow. Without even changing out of his t-shirt and shorts, Peter jumped in the shower with Joshua in his arms. The cold water made him scream and start crying. Elizabeth stood there with the shower door open, getting drenched herself. She kept rubbing Joshua's back, and in between his screams against the cold water, he was throwing up all over Peter's shoulder.

"Honey, we need to get him to the hospital."

"I'll stay here see if we can cool him off, why don't you change, get him some clothes and see if you can find a bucket, I have a feeling well need it. "

She hated the thought of leaving her baby, but she changed in record time. She was in Joshua's room stuffing a couple sets of clothing in to a bag when she looked over and noticed his sand bucket. By the time she made her back to the bathroom, Peter was already gone; he was in their bed room throwing on a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes. Panic set in when she saw that Peter had laid Joshua on the bed wrapped in a towel. By the time she made it from the door to the bed, Peter was dressed; his t-shirt was laid on his shoulder when he reached down to pick up Joshua.

"He's out!" he said in a panic as he looked over at her on his way out of the room.

Elizabeth wanted to stop and scream, but she was able to control herself, somewhat, as she followed them. Thankfully his car was parked out front. Peter quickly told her to get in the back seat, as he laid Joshua in her arms.

The hospital was only 10 minutes away, but with Peter driving with his lights and sirens on, they made it record time.

Rushing in to the ER. Joshua looks up at Peter.

"Light hurts daddy."

Elizabeth was a few steps in front of him when she heard her little man complain of the light, getting the attention of a young doctor, she turned back towards Peter in horror.

Peter was running for the closest bed, Joshua had begun thrashing in his arms. Seeing what was going on and hearing Peter's cries for help, doctors and nurses where rushing over to meet him. Setting Joshua down, Peter was quickly being pushed backwards while everyone worked on their son.

Elizabeth crashed in to her husband's arms, with tears falling down his cheeks; all he could do was hold her tight and try to keep her from crashing to the grown. It didn't take long, before Joshua was connected to ever wire in the world Elizabeth thought. After a few minutes, they were allowed to get closer to Joshua while doctors hit them with a millions questions.

"Ok Mrs. Burke, tell us what happen tonight?"

Elizabeth explained that when she picked him up from day care around 4 he was fine, he spent the evening playing with his toys, then all of a sudden he said he didn't feel good, his fever spiked and Peter jumped in the shower with him.

"Ok Mr. Mrs. Burke, we're cooling him off, he did have a seizure (Elizabeth curled back into Peter's arm crying while the doctor continued) we will keep ice packed around him for a little while, were running test. I'm thinking this may be a bacterial infection. Where can I get a copy of his shot records?"

Peter cleared his throat. "Dr. Childers"

"Dr. Tim Childers? (Peter nodded yes) ok good, actually, Doctor Childers is part of this network, so we can pull those records very easy...I don't want to scare you more than you already are, but what about his MVC4 immunization, have you started that?"

Elizabeth finally gathers herself enough to talk. "Yes, were in the middle of them now"

Patting Elizabeth on the shoulder, "Ok, let me pull those records, I'll call Doctor Childers and well wait until the test come back...I...I've induced Josh into a coma." (Peter looked at the doctor with a shocked expression while Elizabeth started crying again.)

Peter almost didn't get the words out. "W...what...why?"

I'm going to treat this as meningitis until we get this test results back. At this point that's what it looks like. I'm going to also start him on a few drips. If it is meningitis, it can be very dangerous for a child his age, I'm doing all this as a precaution...we should know something soon, were going to move him upstairs here in a few minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Joshua was moved upstairs, Peter quickly noticed that they basically had him separated. He was at the end of the children wing. Both in a daze, they stood around their sons bed side. Finally Elizabeth looked up at Peter, noticing tears falling down his cheeks, she leaned in to him. He never took his eyes off of Joshua when he finally spoke.

"You left to change; he had his head on my shoulder... (with deep emotion in his voice)...his little hand was patting my other shoulder...then he set up...patted me on the cheek and said...I love you daddy... (Taking a deep breath trying to hold back)...then he just went limp... (Peter finally met Elizabeth's eyes)...I didn't know what to do...I thought we lost him right there..." They both embraced each other when Doctor Childers and his team walked in.

"It's meningococcal disease or meningitis. Its aggressive, very serious...we've lost 3 kids just this week from it...its seems there has been an outbreak...even the CDC has been brought in...What day care did you say he attends...?"

Trying to find his voice... "NMA academy."

"Ok...there's no easy way to put this...the bacterial form of meningitis is extremely dangerous, fast moving and it has the most potential for death, and for many survivors, the long terms effects can be debilitating, possibly include multiple amputations, hearing loss and kidney damage.. and often within hours of the first symptoms can lead to shock, death or serious complications ...the good thing is...you got him early...you put in the shower cooled him off a bit...were are giving him very heavy doses of antibiotics...but not every treatment were going to give him is a guarantee for a full recovery...We will also be giving the two of you antibiotics, and a buster shot as well...I want the both of you to limit your contact with others, and let us know immediately if you have headache, stiff neck, any symptoms at all...has there been anyone else he's been in close contact with in the last 48-72 hours?"

"Just at his day care."

"Ok...well contact them again..."

Peter looked at the doctor, his face was turning red cutting the doctor off... "What do you mean contact them again?"

"We've contacted him them a few days ago after we lost one child that attended that day care, asking them to send out a warning to all the patents...did you not get a notice?

It was very easy to tell just how pissed off Peter was... "NO!"

"Ok, I'm sure someone from the CDC will be contacting them on that...in the meantime...were going to keep him out...and very heavily medicated...we will run test every 6 to 8 hours, and once we have some good news we'll be taking another look at things...try and rest...I'm not even going to ask you to leave, so I'll have maintenance bring up a couch for you to rest on..."

"Thank you doctor."

The minutes and hours all seemed to run together. Elizabeth refused to leave at all, Peter only a left about an hour a day, and that was only to run home, grab Elizabeth a change of clothes and to take care of Satch. And of course the first day, he made sure to contact the office, and get an investigation going into the NMA academy.

After the three longest days of their life, the doctor announced he was pleased with the test results, and he would be letting Joshua wake up. It was about three in the morning, Peter and Elizabeth were crashed on the couch when they woke up or actually jumped up, to a small voice calling out for them.

Soon as they came into Joshua's eye sight he began screaming as if he was waking up from a horrible night mare. He kept reaching up, begging one of them to pick him up, only to find that they were both trying to push him back down on the bed.

Peter quickly pushed the nurse's button. When the nurse walked in, Joshua had a hold of Elizabeth's neck, still trying to get her to pick him up. After the nurse quickly checked him over, she gave Elizabeth the sweetest news she never expected.

"It's ok to hold him Mrs. Burke, let's just be careful with his IV."

Elizabeth didn't need to be told twice. Joshua's cries were like sweet music. Peter finally felt some ease, while he slipped around the bed, and put his arm around them both. For the next two days, Joshua spent more time wrapped in the arms of his parents, then he did in the bed. To him, his bed was evil, and he only found peace in the arms of his loving parents.

Three more days past before Doctor Childers released Joshua, he was completely satisfied with his recover, and did not feel that Joshua would suffer any long term effects. He continued to applaud his parents for wasting no time in rushing him to the hospital and due to that-it could have saved his life and helped him avoid any long term after effects.

That evening they were finally able to take Joshua home, Peter and Elizabeth was relieved that for the first time in several nights, they would be able to sleep more than a couple of hours at a time, and in their own bed no less.

Elizabeth took a long hot shower, only to find that Peter and Joshua were cuddled up in her bed. She felt the same as Peter - there was no way that tonight, Joshua was going to spend his first night home anywhere but with them.

What felt like a few hours, they were awaken late the next morning to the sounds of giggles? Satchamo was at the end of the bed; Joshua was curled up next to him, getting showered in Satchamo kisses.

Looking down at the end of the bed. "Uhhh, I was I could bounce back as quickly as a toddler"

Peter then leaned down towards then end of the bed, softly grabbing Joshua-pulling him towards him and Elizabeth.

Three of them spent the morning in bed, giving all their undivided attention to Joshua, who seemed to eat up every moment.

TBC-I promise to not leave you hanging.


	5. Chapter 5

You left; I own nothing, this is all for fun

)()()()()()()()

8 months passed since Peter thought he lost one of the most important people in his life. He began taking a couple of days off a month to spend the day with Joshua, and if he was lucky, Elizabeth was free to join her boys for the day.

()()()()()()

Neal paced back and forth, trying to get the nerve to walk inside. He noticed Elizabeth and Evon her assistant were laughing as he watched them through the window. Elizabeth looked happy; he hadn't realized just how much he did miss her until he saw her. He took a deep breath and just walked in.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Neal? What…..what are you doing here?"

Neal slowly stepped forward towards Elizabeth, he had hoped…..that she would understand why he left, and she would be his biggest alley in his attempts to get Peter to forgive him, or at least give him a chance to explain why he left. But as Neal walked closer to Elizabeth, he quickly understood that perhaps Elizabeth may not have been the best person for the job. She looked extremely pissed, and Neal hadn't expected that.

Evon, knowing who Neal was, quickly excused herself; she walked over to her desk and pretended to be busy.

Neal found himself in a losing battle against Elizabeth. He wasn't getting anywhere with her. He wanted to just shout out the reason why he left, but this was not the place and time to do that. Neal was standing there in front of her desk, while she began giving him a lecture of what happened while he has been gone, and what his leaving did to everyone that cared about him. She explained that Mozzie all but disappeared for a while. And to her surprise he and Peter have become somewhat close. She continued chewing on Neal, explaining what his disappeared did to her and Peter.

After a few minutes the two fell silent, Neal cautiously took a closer step towards Elizabeth; when he noticed that she was pregnant. His face light up like a small child on Christmas.

"You and Peter are having a baby."

"Yeah, one more thing you would have been part of if you'd stayed."

"Elizabeth, I wanted to stay trust me, leaving was the last thing I wanted, but it was something I had to do." 

"And not telling anyone, or even saying good bye was something that you had to do?"

Her words were sharp and harsh. Neal defiantly felt like a scorned child when someone opened the door behind him. He didn't turn to see who it was; he heard the voice of a small child rambling on. When the man and small child came into his vision; Neal couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mozzie? What….who's this?"

"Hi" the small child burst out.

Neal wasn't sure what direction the assaults would came from first. Elizabeth or Mozzie. Neal was quickly cut off from his attention to the small child.

"No Joshua, he's not a nice person, or a good friend, we don't talk to him"

Neal felt his heart break, Mozzies' words hurt more than he expected. He knew Mossie would be mad at him.

"Mommy!"

Joshua wiggled his way from Mozzies' arms, and trotted over to his mother, asking her to pick him up.

Neal was still trying to wrap his mind around the situation. He wasn't sure what to think, but he knew he had to choose his words carefully, Elizabeth was clearly upset with him, and he knew it was probably best not to ask about the boy especially after what Elizabeth told him about her pregnancy.

"Mozzie….."

Neal was able to get a glance at his old friend, he hadn't changed much; Mozzie had his eyes glued to ground, raising his hand, interrupting Neal.

"No no no no, it's not going to be that easy…I have to go…..Mrs. Suit….Joshua I bid you adieu…."

Joshua began laughing at Mozzie….. "He's fwnny mommy"

"I know sweetheart"

Neal stood there a moment… trying to grasp what had just happened with Mozzie, he just left without really even acknowledging Neal, he never really thought that Mozzie would be so hurt and upset…...he finally felt safe enough to speak.

"Joshua? That's great, I'm happy for you guys…"

Her words were still harsh. "Peter was going to tell you the night of your party…but you left Neal, without a word, and without any goodbyes. "

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it was the best for everyone….Safer"

"Safer?"

Before Elizabeth could question him further.

"Daddy!"

Neal looked over his shoulder as the front door opened again; Joshua climbed down from his mother's lap and ran towards Peter. Peter looked over at Neal, and Neal was trying to prepare himself, he quickly thought that Elizabath's out lash would be nothing compared to Peters. Peter just looked at Neal as he stepped around him to meet Joshua.

"Hey buddy, I hear you went to the zoo this morning."

Almost bouncing up and down in his father's arm. " Mozzzeee took me….he fwnny….he no like monkeys…"

"Is that right…? (Peter walked over to Elizabeth with Joshua still in his arms….He leaned down with a kiss) you ready hun?"

Neal still stood there, waiting for Peter to lay into him. But nothing happened. He kept his eyes locked on Peter when he head towards to door.

"We'll be in the car."

This was not going as planned; Neal couldn't believe what just happened, first Mozzie refused to talk to him, then Peter. Elizabeth's outburst was the only thing that seemed to be going in way. Elizabeth was getting ready to leave; she had a few final instructions for Evon. One her way out the door, she stopped looking at Neal.

"If you really want to fix this. You can't give up, not only with Peter, but Mozzie as well. …Neal you broke their hearts, they both looked for you….if it wasn't for Joshua I don't know what… there was a better way to handle things….give everyone a few days, then come back and try again. Peter has changed… Joshua Neal….he's Peter's life….He doesn't let work consume him…and Joshua has even been good for Mozzie…..if it wasn't for him….I'm not what he would have done, or where he would have ended up.

As she left, she could but help crack a small smile, she wondered if Neal had caught on that she used Joshua's full name or if Neal simple thought she was addressing him.

TBC….I've been really busy, so hopefully I'll be back soon…thanks for sticking round.

(note: for some reason I didn't realize that Elizabeth's assistant was named {Evon}, until I watched free fall tonight,)


	6. Chapter 6

You left, I own nothing this is all for fun…

That afternoon, neither of them brought up the fact that Neal has been missing for a couple of years, and he suddenly showed back up today. Elizabeth went over the afternoon again and again, before she finally decided that her anger was justified.

A couple of days later, she began to worry about Peter a bit, by now she was sure he would have at least brought up the subject of Neal, but he was still being quite on the matter.

By Saturday that afternoon, she had to leave her boys to work an event, but when she returned around 230 that Sunday morning, she found Peter still up setting at the kitchen table with Joshua passed out curled up next to Satch. It didn't take her long to notice the old familiar expression on his face that Neal was generally the cause of.

"Honey, what are you doing up?" she questioned as she stopped to cress Joshua's face.

"We had a guest earlier tonight."

"Neal?"

Shaking his head yes, she wanted to press for more as she walked over and hugged him around the neck, before she sat down next to him. After a few moments, they allowed themselves to be distracted after Joshua tossed and turned a bit after hearing their voices. Instead of starting the conversation of Neal, which would surly take several hours, Peter scooped Joshua up to take him to bed.

Peter had to drag himself from Joshua's room, and as he rounded the corner to their bed room, he was hoping to at least tonight, Elizabeth wouldn't press him for any info on Neal.

That night he laid there watching the sun coming up, unable to catch any sleep; his mind was still racing trying to process his evening with Neal.

()()()()()

Having the evening going better than planned with Peter made Neal felt a little better, but he still had the feeling that something was wrong , he felt like he was being watched. Every car he passed or every person he saw could have been the one. The one he was waiting on, the one he has been searching for.

For the time being he was able to smooth things over with June, Mozzie, and now thankfully Peter. He also knew that there would be a series of very long conversations with each of them- once things were over, but for now there just wasn't time.

First thing Monday morning, Peter called on Diana and Jones to get their help on tracking down all they could on a person or persons called G2.

"Boss….. Where's Neal been and why is back?"

Peter frowned…pondered if or even how was he going to tell them where Neal has been and why he left.

Sorry for this short chap….time is not on my side right now…


	7. Chapter 7

Peter had his team gathered in the conference room.

"Boss, what is going on?"

"The day Neal's bracelet was removed, he received a warning. Setting on his kitchen table were a series of photos, they were photos of all of you, Mozzie, me…. (Letting out a sight), and even Elizabeth, the last photo was a photo of a bullet with a date, time and meeting location, signed G2. Neal never made the meet, he took off, and for the last 2 years he's been looking for this G2."

"Neal says for 2 years he's come up empty, until 3 weeks ago, he was able to find out what this G2 wanted from him"

(Peter turned his attention to the TV, to present a slide show-the first photo was a photo of their federal plaza building)"

"Boss, I don't understand, they wanted Neal to go after us?"

Tilting his head from side to side. "No…..there's something here they wanted Neal to steal…He has no idea what it is or what they planned to do with."

"Neal says he was only able to find that out, because, apparently they've found someone to take up the job, What we need to do is find out what they plan to steal, this one could be dangerous, and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

As Peter was talking with his team Neal walked into the conference room…. there was a thickness in the air as tension began to rise upon Neal's arrival. They wanted to be upset with Neal for just leaving, but now that Peter had explained a few things they suddenly weren't so hurt.

"Jones, Diana we've got to figure out who plans to break in, what they plan to steal, and who is G2

Neal….

"I haven't been able to find out who this G2 is, he's good, he never leaves a trail, but a few weeks he slipped up, I think he's getting desperate , there's something that the FBI has that he needs, and he needs it now."

Neal looked over for Peter to say more.

"Ok, be careful on this one guys, I know I haven't given you guys much to go on, Neal and Mozzie are going to keep close to their street contacts, see if they can find out who has taken the job.

Peter walked back in to his office, leaving Neal with his team; after all they did have a lot to talk about.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

On his way home to meet with Elizabeth for their date night, he kept thinking about everything.

wcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc

"Honey?"

"Up here!" Peter was about to head upstairs, when Joshua caught his attention running toward him from the kitchen.

Picking him up, "Hey buddy, what 'a doing?"

"JoJo is gettn me some juwce!"

"She is?"

"Hi Mr. Burke"

When Joshua saw his favorite babysitter come around the corner with his juice, he tried to wiggle out of his father's arm.

"Hey wait a minute buddy, (Joshua turned to look at his father) are you going to behave tonight, and be a good little boy for Jo?"

"Yeah!" Joshua was still trying to wiggle his way out of his father's arm, bouncing up and down, clearly excited to be spending the evening with his Jo Jo.

Wcwcwcwcwc

That evening at dinner, the two giggled as if they were two teenagers on their first date, while Peter leaned in close with his hand on Elizabeth's stomach.

Ordering desert, Elizabeth finally asked about Neal.

Peter finally explained why Neal left and how he thought it was the best.

"But honey, why didn't he come to you…there was a better way to handle things…he shouldn't have just taken off."

"I know, but this is Neal, he doesn't think…I told him he should have come to me…. But he was….. (Sighing)…let's not talk about him tonight, Tonight…it's about us…

3 hours into their evening, Elizabeth had tired more than she expected. Getting ready to head home, Peter put her in the car, then headed around to his side.

What happened next, Elizabeth wasn't really sure, as she heard a loud thump, quickly followed by a 2nd thump, looking over her shoulder, where she expected Peter to be she didn't see anyone. She opened her car door to get out and check on him, when a masked man pushed her back into the passenger seat holding a knife at her neck.

"Tell Mr. Caffrey if he avoids us again, he will pay in blood (moving his knife from Elizabeth's neck to her belly) and you and young Joshua will be the first to pay that debt."

She was stunned; all she could do was cradle her stomach in fear. After she was able to compose herself a bit, she jumped out of the car, looking for Peter.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

2

"PETER!" Elizabeth rounded the back of the car and found Peter lying face down, in a pool of his own blood.

"Peter, no no no no, honey please ..."

She cradled him in her arms, screaming, waiting for help to come.

Wcwcwcwcwcwcwc

Waiting in the hospital ER, Jones updated Neal on the situation while they waited on word about Peter.

"Neal they left her alive to send a message to you."

"What did they say?"

"That if you avoid them again, they'll kill her and Joshua first."

0o0o0o 

Elizabeth came back out to the waiting room to give Jones an update on Peter, but Neal caught her eye first."

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, this is why I left in the first place."

"Neal you should have gone to Peter in the first place, leaving only made things worse."

"Elizabeth, if I hadn't of left."

"No Neal, that is my husband lying in that bed...they threatened to kill my son, this is not something you can run from, for once Neal, LISTEN TO PETER, AND THE FBI."

Elizabeth's words were still harsh, Neal still found no forgiveness with her, which he couldn't understand, through the years, she had always been the voice of reason, the one he could count on to be natural.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter found himself swimming in a sea of nothingness. It was comfortable, in the distant he could hear voices calling to him, but his head would hurt too much every time he tried to surface.

After a while, Peter tried to remember why he was there, swimming in blackness, until he heard that sweet voice again, it was soothing, but the longer he heard it, the more the voice became stressed; after a while he could tell the stress was growing thicker and thicker in the voice. He wanted to respond, but the weight of the darkness was still too heavy. The voice kept saying about a name; a name that sounded so familiar; each time that sweet voice said it, it brought warmth to him.

The last time she sweet voice, mentioned the name, he woke suddenly to the sound of buzzers and alarms going off in his ear, causing his head to hurt even more. He looked wildly around the room, until he locked eyes with his wife. She was standing next to him; her hand was brushing his hair back from his face as she tried to calm him. Seeing her; calmed him a bit, but he was still searching for the name that brought him back from the darkness.

"Peter calm down"

"Honey, CALM DOWN, everything is ok, your fine"

A nurse rushed in, started injecting something into his IV, Peter felt the weight of the blackness pulling him down again,

"J...osh..ua?"

"Shh honey, he's fine, he's with Diana, Shhhhh, rest."

The next time he woke, Peter still felt Elizabeth brushing his hair with her hand, telling him everything was fine.

He felt his drug induced fog lifting waking up, his voice was course " Please don't let them do that again."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she told him "ok"

"What happened?"

"Someone hit you in the head with a pipe; they wanted me to pass on a message."

"What?"

"Th...they wanted me to tell Neal, that if he avoided them again, they would start by killing me and Joshua."

Peter immediately set up, wishing he hadn't, all the blood rushed to his head, and he thought he was going to be sick.

"Honey, relax, Diana has Joshua; he's fine, and Jones has been here with me. It's you were worried about, you've been out for almost 18 hours."

Rubbing his head "I need to talk to Neal"

"No, you need to rest."


	9. Chapter 9

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, The team was getting nowhere on G2.

Two days later, Neal finally had a break through. Someone had called Mozzie from an unidentified number with a time and location for a meet.

"Are you going to tell the suit?"

"No, the Burkes are in this because of me?"

"You're not going alone are you?"

"I have no choice Mozzie, if I don't do this, they kill Elizabeth and Joshua, Peter's in the hospital."

"And if you go, they could kill you, or worse if you if break in to the FBI for them, you could go back to prison."

"It would be worth it to keep everyone safe."

wcwcwcwcwc

A few days after Peter was released, protection detail flooded the Burke household.

"Agent Burke, we have a little guy here… wears glasses, says he needs to speak with you."

Peter sighed, "Mozzie" _I don't have time to see him_ he thought to himself.

"He says it about Neal Caffrey"

Peter raced to the door, pulling Mozzie through the house and onto the back patio.

"What is it?"

"Contact has been made; Neal is on his way to meet with this G2 as we speak."

"WHAT? Dam it NEAL, what did they say."

"Just the time and location"

Elizabeth must have been able to since Peter's mood,

"Honey, everything ok?"

He was pacing back in forth on the patio, talking to himself out loud

"They never did find anyone new, they put it out there that they did, to bring Neal out of hiding, and now he's going to get his self-killed."

"Your rambling suit"

Looking back at Elizabeth

"Honey, I've got to go."

Running up, wrapping himself around Peter's leg

"NO DADDY! You stay whiff me."

"Ah buddy, I have to go and help uncle Mozzie find Neal, now you be a good boy, and stay with Momma."

"No daddy…..you stay too"

"I'm sorry buddy, but I need you to stay with momma, Aunt Diana is going to come and stay with you to. Think you can be a big boy and stay with momma while daddy's gone?"

Wanting to cry, but rubbing his little eyes to keep them dry, Joshua shook his head yes, as Peter passed him to Elizabeth, giving her a kiss good bye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mozzie and Peter raced to Neal's Meet, but when they get there they were too late, Neal was gone.

"He must have gone underground suite. He's going to do it; he's going to break into the FBI."

"How do we stop him? how do we contact him?"

"I don't know, look you above anyone should know that if Neal doesn't want to be found, he's not."

0o0o0o0o

That night, Peter was reviewing all they had on the case; so far they had nothing on G2, no idea what they wanted from Neal, and what they wanted from the FBI.

He was sitting at his dining table when a figure on his patio caught his attention. He was trying to act natural, he didn't want tip his hand that he knew they were there. He couldn't risk going after them with Joshua only feet away playing with his toys, and Elizabeth behind him working at her desk.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

Peter got up, and motioned for Elizabeth to do the same as if he was going to wrap her up in a loving embrace. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Just act natural... get Joshua, go upstairs and lock yourself in the bed room, and call Jones."

"Honey?"

"Just go, there's someone on the patio...my gun is in the safe."

Elizabeth was pulled in a million directions, she wanted to stay with her husband, but she had to get Joshua out of there. She gave Peter a look of caution.

Quickly heading over to him she picked up Joshua and headed upstairs with him.

"Come on sweetheart; let's get you and Satch ready for bed."

Peter set back down at the table, interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on his hands, waiting. He made sure he gave Elizabeth time to get Joshua into their bedroom and retrieve his gun for protection.

As he stepped towards the door, the figure made a loud thump. Opening the door all he could see was the figure jumping over his back fence running down the alley, he took off after them praying Elizabeth called Jones, and he would be close behind.

Peter gave chase for 4 blocks down the alley, when he finally rounded the corner at the end of the street, losing the figure in a sea of cars.

()()()()

Back at the house, Elizabeth felt like time slowed to a crawl. She worried about Peter, but couldn't risk leaving Joshua, she sighed in relief when Diana finally called out.

()()()()

Giving up his search, Peter decided he had to return to the house and check on his family.

()()

Walking in, Peter felt an all too familiar chill, seeing agents in his house.

"Their upstairs boss."

Peter raced up stairs to hold his family close.

They laid there with Joshua, trying to sooth him until he fell asleep. She could see Peter's mind racing, as he lied there holding Joshua in his arms as he slept. Peter was deciding how he needed to proceed and take care of this G2 situation. After about an hour, he laid Joshua down in the bed next to Elizabeth, he needed to head downstairs and talk with his team.

Coming down stairs, he found Jones, and Diana talking with Neal.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Neal made his meet, he wasted no time in heading back to his apartment June had kept for him.

Making his way over to the table he quickly opened the file that G2 had left for him.

He had almost two hours alone with the file, Neal couldn't believe the information they collection on him. He thought he was careful, Peter didn't even know some of the information that was in this file.

Walking in, Mozzie quickly made his presents clear "Neal! Where have you been?"

Neal looked up flashing his smile.

"Mozzie, I know what they want."

Heading over with a new skip in his walk, he made his way to the table. Before Mozzie could say anything else.

"Kate!"

"Do tell" Mozzie replied with a smile

Smiling still… "This is about Kate and Adler…it's all here in the file, they just didn't know what they were looking at…"

Neal turned the file around towards Mozzie. It didn't take long before Mozzies' smile matched Neal's.

"Do you think this is right? How could we have missed this?"

Then Neal's phone went off. Pulling his phone out and reading his text.

"Mozzie take that out of the folder, and care of it…..I've got to go…..something is going on at Peter's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at Peter's, Neal feared the worse, but felt his fears ease as Diana and Jones explained what happened as they waited for Peter to come down stairs.

wcwcwcwcwcwcwc

Once Peter came down stairs, Peter and Neal sat down at the dining room table to talk.

"Neal, what the hell is going on?"

"I went to the meet, all that was there was this folder. (Neal pulled out a folder, similar to the FBI case files) Peter I know this sounds crazy, but ever who is behind this is very well connected…I think their FBI"

Responding, saying his name slowly. "Neal"

"Peter, look at this file, there's too much information in here, some of this you didn't even know about."

Peter studied the file for a while, Diana ran interference with Elizabeth after she came back down stairs carrying Joshua's old baby monitor. Jones was outside going over security with the Burkes protection detail.

Neal sat there watching Peter go over the file, but he kept glancing over his shoulder towards Elizabeth. He wanted so much to clear the air with her. He hated the idea of her being angry with him, he loved her, and after he left, he realized how much he cared for her and wished everyday he was gone he had told her. She was more than just a friend, she was his family, his sister, his foundation to a new life in New York, she never treated him any different whenever he would mess up, and she had always loved him only as a sister could.

After a while Peter expelled all the air in his lungs. (Bringing Neal back to the moment)

"Neal, the FBI seized the money that Adler stole, all the money was accounted for."

He stole from others in other countries, no one knows how much Adler really had in the first place, he stole from a lot of people. But I think Kate did."

"And you think she knew where it was."

"I do."

Neal could tell that Peter was tired, he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Peter don't you get it."

"Get what? What does this have to do with you, and making breaking into the FBI?"

"Peter I think they want an engraved necklace that Kate's father gave her. The necklace she was wearing the day she died."

"They want it from evidence"

It was important to her, I even asked her about it once…she just said it was her father's lucky charm."

"What was engraved on it?"

"I don't know?"

"Dam it Neal." Looking over towards his wife, Peter noticed that she was fixed on them after he raised his voice a bit. He got up and walked on the back patio.

Following him. "Peter….. I don't, it just had a series of numbers, I never knew what they meant,"

"But if we go tonight, get the necklace we can figure out what they want, and catch them."

"No!"

"Peter, giving them what they want is the only way to kept Elizabeth and Joshua safe."

"Neal, if we do this, we do it my way."

"Peter there's no time."

(Pulling Neal by the arm further away from the back door)

"Neal, I have a wife who is 6 weeks from her due date, but could frankly go into labor at any time due to all the stress she is under….I have a toddler upstairs asleep….. who doesn't understand why, but he cries and latches on to me every time I try to leave the house because he sees how upset his mother gets…no, if we do this, we do this my way."

Neal stepped back a little, feeling a little guilty, because this whole time he wasn't thinking about the situation from Peter's point of view.

Shaking his head and turning like he was going to leave out the back patio. "You right, take care of Elizabeth."

"Neal…..we'll do this, but it has to be done right…I have to put my family first….I'll get Diana pull the necklace…..don't do anything stupid."

"Ok Peter…..tell Elizabeth I'm sorry for all of this."

"Neal! Don't do anything stupid…"

Giving his famous smile.

"Night Peter."

Peter went back into the house, locking the back door, he wasted in telling Diana to go and retrieve the necklace before Neal took things into his own hands. Before she left, she reminded him that Jones and two teams were watching the house. Locking the door, and setting the alarm, Peter turned back towards Elizabeth, holding his hand out, as if the was asking for hers.

)()()(

Upstairs, they found Joshua still fast asleep stretched long ways at the foot of their bed. Picking him up to turn him upright in bed.

Whispering with a bit of amusement in his voice. "When did he start this?"

"Honey, he tosses like this every time you're not here to put him down."

Peter opened his mouth to remind her he was there when they put him down. But before he could say anything, she held her hand up to stop him.

"He woke up after you went down stairs….I thought I was going to come and get you…I couldn't get him to go back to sleep."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, before Joshua woke up, Peter left for the office, he wanted to examine Kate's necklace for himself.

"Hey boss, lab techs didn't find anything special about the necklace, their looking into the engravings, it's hard to make out…the necklace is pretty burned up."

She gave Peter photo copies of the necklace; he studied them for a minute before smiled up at her.

"I've seen this before…it's like the cipher runes that Kate used in her letters to Neal …DI, pull copies of Kate's old letters to him…. maybe the key is those letters." …(smiling…..talking aloud to himself….Kate does love the classics"

After a digging through Kate's old letters for a couple of hours, Peter realized they were not getting anywhere without Neal's help.

"Neal…he knows more than he's telling….. Let's call it a day….I need to check on Elizabeth and have a little chat with Neal."

0o0o0o0o

When Peter got back to the house, it wasn't the scene he expected. Opening the front door, he found Joshua setting on the stairs, with his arms crossed.

"Hey buddy…. What 'a doing on the stairs? "

Joshua's glare didn't falter, Peter was beginning to feel a little guilty, although he wasn't sure why.

"Honey?"

"Yeah"…Still standing there in front of Joshua, a little scare to move. Peter waited for Elizabeth to come to his rescue. He watched as Elizabeth rounded the corner from the kitchen. Peter moved his full attention from Joshua to his wife as Elle got closer. He noticed she was a little sweaty, her face was a little pale and she walked a little slower than normal.

"Honey, are you ok?" Peter stepped forward to meet her

A little voice spoke up, Peter looked down, Joshua was now standing next to him. "You left daddy….I not know where you were."

"I know buddy, but you were sleeping (Peter reached down and picked him up) and I didn't want to wake up."

"NO!...daddy"

Elizabeth finally stepped in to help him out, patting Joshua on the back. "Sweetheart, daddy had to go to work…."

Peter looked at his wife with concern, her voice was weak, and she was now sweating even more.

"Honey… are you ok?" He reached up with his free hand and placed it upon her forehead.

"You feel warm"

Putting Joshua down "Hey buddy, why don't go and get your toys off the couch and put them away, momma needs to sit down."

Peter led Elle over to the couch, he sat there with her , his arm around her, when Joshua climbed up next him. They weren't there long, when she reached down and latched down on to his leg with a force that made him want to cry out.

He instantly knew why she was using him as her personal stress release doll "Honey, how long has this been going on?"

It took her a little bit to respond. "Just a couple of hours."

"Why didn't you call me?

"It hasn't been bad, but the last 20 minutes or so have gotten a little worse."

He reached over to kiss her on the forehead'

"Well, be right back….come on buddy; let's go get your shoes on…."

Calling up to them, as Peter darted upstairs with Joshua in his arms. "Honey, his bag is there with mine."

0o0o0o0o0o

At the hospital, while the nurses got Elizabeth ready, he stayed in the L& D waiting room with Joshua, waiting for Diana to come and pick him up.

0o0o0o0o0o

When Peter walked into the room with Elizabeth, he found sea of nurses in the room, watching the monitors very close.

As he closes the gap to hold Elle's hand, as usual she was focused on everyone but herself.

"How is he."

Smiling. "He's not very happy with me right now…I think Diana is in for a long night."

Asking the nurse next to his wife "Is she alright?"

"Her blood pressure is a little high, and the baby's heart beat is a little fast…Doctor Childers should be here soon, we'll wait and see what he thinks…

Holding her hand, he began apologizing for leaving her today, and then apologizing for all the stress she had been under…. when he reached up to brush her hair from her face she squeezed his hand tightly.

"I…..I h…ate….. th..is… p…art"

Kissing the top of her head, and keeping an eye on the monitors as he watched her contractions peak

"I know honey…you're doing well….it's almost over…."

0o0o0o0o0o

**TBC….it's been a while, I thought about a re-write…..I almost died when they pulled the letters on the show…..I had already planned to go in that direction…..I was stunned, I did a small re-right….I had originally planned to let the letters play a bigger roll then they did.**


	11. Chapter 11

Next afternoon, waiting for Elizabeth's discharge, Peter was setting on the side of her bed when Diana and Christie came in with Joshua. Peter got up and gave his spot to Joshua, who sat very carefully next to his mother, apparently Diana and Christie must have warned him to be careful.

"Hey buddy, come meet your little sister."

Joshua suddenly got a face of distress, set his little bottom back on his heels

" NO!"

"Buddy we talked about this"

"No! I don't want her, take her back."  
>Light laughter and amusement stirred behind him,<p>

"Buddy, you want momma to take her back?"

"Yes…..I don't want…her….I want a baby brother…..take her back."

Peter wasn't getting anywhere; he looked around the room for help, only to find that Diana and Christie were too busy meeting Zoe. Joshua softly climbed off Elizabeth's bed to go and hide himself in the corner behind the couch.

"Honey…he really had his heart set on a baby brother, each time I tried to tell him it was as little sister he refused to listen to me.. Maybe you can take him to the park while we wait, get some ice cream and have a little talk with him."

"Think it will help?"

Pointing to the little boy hiding across the room with tears falling down his face, "It can't hurt"

After Peter chatted with Diana, Christie and Elizabeth for a few minutes, he decided to collect Joshua, in hopes to have a little chat and explain the perks of having a little sister.

Peter was carrying Joshua to head towards the nearby park, when Peter came in with Elizabeth he hadn't even noticed half of the hospital was under construction, and he cussed Jones under his breath for parking his car so far away.

Walking around the construction site Peter couldn't but help notice how unsafe the crews had left the entire site, gates were open, and nothing was blocked off to the general public.

Rounding the corner, from behind him. "You know Agent Burke, I told Caffrey that if he didn't get me that pass code, I was going to start by hurting that pretty little wife and kid of yours, but since you're here with him….. maybe I can use you instead."

Peter froze, stopped in his tracks, hugging Joshua a little closer. Turning, he was trying to plan an escape route, when thankfully an ambulance pulled out from behind the 3 men that now had pointed their guns in his direction, jumped a bit, and looked in the ambulance's directions when the sirens came on. Peter didn't miss his opportunity; he took off running with Joshua. He could hear tiny pings whizzing by their heads that Peter immediately noticed as shots from a silencer. Everywhere Peter looked, his escape route was cut off, and Joshua was now crying and screaming in fear. Almost in a panic, for Joshua's safety, he finally looked over and found a perfect hiding place for him.

"shh shhh buddy, don't cry it will be alright, here take this, daddy's called aunt Diana, talk to her, tell her to come and get you…(Looking over his shoulder)…shhhhhh, look no matter what you hear, no matter who calls for you, don't answer ….. ok."

Peter was holding Joshua's little face between his hands trying to get his little guy to focus directly on him.

"Buddy, look at me, look at daddy, (Joshua was able to control his emotions a little better now) I don't care what you hear, you don't come out, don't say anything ok?"

Whipping his little eyes, Joshua nodded in acknowledgement, roaming his eyes trying to figure out what was happening.

"Hey…..buddy…..look at me, stay quiet, don't say a word, talk to Aunt Diana on the phone, tell her to come and get you…don't come out for anyone but Aunt Diana…can you do that for daddy?"

Joshua nodded again; Peter quickly kissed the top of Joshua's forehead, as he let out a sigh that was full of emotion and relief when he heard Diana on the phone yelling for him.

He easily pushed Joshua further inside the air duck . "{No daddy…..} Shhh buddy….remember no matter what …stay here, don't make a sound, don't come out for anyone but Aunt Diana…..(as Peter closed the air duck the best he could to hide Joshua)….shhh…..buddy…..daddy loves you and needs to stay here and wait for Aunt Diana…..no matter what you hear…."

Wcwcwcwcwc

Once Peter closed Joshua up in the cold air duck, he wanted to scream out for his daddy, beg his daddy not to leave him…He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good, he felt the fear he could hear in his daddy's voice as he was telling him what to do. Suddenly he heard a loud ruckus outside, he quietly pushed his self over a little bit so he could look out the vents and get a look at what was going on. He saw someone hit his daddy, and when his daddy hit the ground, he saw two other men hold his daddy's hands while a 3rd man kept hitting him in the face. After a little bit, he heard one of the men call his name, telling him that it was alright to come out, his daddy needed him. Soon as the man said his name, he saw his daddy try to jump up hitting one the men that was holding him down. Joshua watched in fear when he saw the 3rd man walk back towards his daddy, and point something at this daddy that made him hit the ground and go to sleep. Joshua pulled his knees up to his chest and tucked his face between them.

Joshua watched as the 3 men looked for him, they kept telling him everything was alright, and if he came out he could be with his daddy. But he stayed and remained quite as his daddy told him to do.

After a while, things went quite, Joshua never picked his daddy's phone up again, he just sat there, keeping his head down between his knees, wanting his daddy, waiting for his Aunt Diana come and get him.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there, before he heard more voices call for him again. He finally raised his head to look out of the vents again. There were several people walking around, wearing coats that he's seen his daddy wear, but he still didn't answer them, he just kept quiet and put his head back down between his knees, growing colder by the minute.

Dirty, cold, Joshua finally heard another noises, this time the noise was loud, causing him to flinch when he finally raised his head to find that someone was pointing a flash light right at him.

"JOSHUA! Come here baby…"

When Diana pulled him out of the air duck, he was dirty and shivering a bit with tear stained cheeks. It had been almost 5 hours since she received that horrible call; unable to do anything but listen to what Peter was telling Joshua.

Joshua clung to Diana as she walked him back towards the front of the hospital; resting his head on her shoulder, he watched his Uncle Jones talking to other men, pointing down at the red paint on the floor.

When Diana took him back into the hospital, she tried to set him down onto a bed, but he wouldn't let go of her neck, as a man wearing a white coat walked over.

Xxxxxxx

He finally heard the only voice that could get his attention. All in one motion, when he heard his mother's voice, Joshua leaped from Diana to his mother, wrapping his legs and arms around her tightly, telling her he wanted his daddy. His mother set on the bed, rocking him softly, as the scary man in the white coat poked him and looked him over as he fell asleep in his mother's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

When he woke up, Peter's head bobbled back for forth as he tried to gather his strengths and focus his eyes. Trying to take a deep breath in hopes to gather his self a little better. He suddenly felt like his lungs were on fire. His first reaction was to try and take another deep breath which he regretted instantly. The pain pulled him completely out of the darkness and he almost wished he could comfortable fall back into it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Burke residence, the household was packed with agents, Elizabeth was busy trying to calm her toddler, settle in with their new born, worry about her husband and play hostess all at once. She was tired, after all this was the time she needed to be resting. She felt like her mind was mush… she couldn't think straight… it was all she could do to try and comfort Joshua, care for Zoe, and worry about her husband. Dealing with Joshua seems to drain her even more he had all but shut down, no one could get him to talk about what happened, and she was extremely hesitate to push him, she didn't want to add his trauma.

It had now almost been 24 hrs. since Peter was taken at that construction site. Elizabeth waited for word on her husband, when she realized that she hadn't heard from Neal or Mozzie either.

"I've sent a team over to Neal's, and June hasn't seen Neal since yesterday Mrs. Burke." Jones knew the point that Elizabeth was trying to get at, when she had questioned him why Neal hadn't come around.

Wcwcwc

Heading back upstairs to investigate the cries she heard on the baby monitor. Elizabeth's worry thickened as she thought of Neal and Mozzie. She was still torn; she wasn't sure what she was feeling for Neal. She was still upset with him for just walking off the way he did, because she still strongly believed that Neal should have handled things differently to start with, and if he had went to Peter early on, he might be home with her now.

In the first few days that Joshua was home, Peter never missed a cry, feeding, or a diaper change. He was always there, Elizabeth's worry, slowly turned to anger. She was angry at thought that of what Peter was missing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Peter finally gathered himself, he tried to look around, and take into account his situation. His hands were weaved through the back of the chair and hand cuffed. It was hard to see how big the room was; because there was a shop light pointed directly at his face and another shinning down on him, there was rock music playing so loudly it made his whole body hurt. It didn't take him long to realized he wouldn't be able to last there very long. His shirt was already soaked in sweat/blood and his thirst was growing stronger by the minute. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, or how long he had been there when he was suddenly startled by silence.

"Agent Burke. It's been a while…"

Squinting his eyes trying to see beyond the light.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you do Burke….it's been a while… although I think of you almost every day as I enjoy my morning coffee in my favorite FBI mug."

"Larson…thought you were in jail."

"Well you know Burke….that's the great thing about this country…..…(walking closer towards Peter)…..until proven guilty…(waving his hand a bit)…..that and million dollar bond allows me to roam free"

"What do you want?"

"What Adler promised me?"

"What was that?"

"More money that Caffrey's girlfriend stole from him…..he cared less about the money, and more about getting even for stealing what was his."

"You mean the money he stole"

"Caffrey's girlfriend promised to turn over the pass code the Swiss bank requires before the account can be opened"

"That's why you need Caffrey….you think he knows where Kate hid Adler's Money"

"Kate was a busy girl while she work for Adler…..the whole time she was stealing from him as he stole from others….she was good…it took us a while to figure out it was her…..why do you think Adler had me blow up the plane….unfortunately we didn't learn that we needed the necklace until she was already burnt to a crisp. It took me a while to figure out that you had the necklace the whole time"

"Stand him up" Two of Larson's men came in and uncufed him and stood him up."

"You cuffed him?"

Both men looked confused, Peter remained quiet as he leaned from goon to goon, he knew Larson's point."

"You said secure him boss"

Larson didn't say anything; Peter thought he was dead when he heard the shot. It wasn't until he saw the man next to him go down that he realized Larson shot him.

"Burke knows how to pick a lock…. (his voice low at first but turned in to a yell as he finished his sentence) when I say secure him, I mean tie him up…...put him into submission!)

The remaining goon wasted no time in tying Peter's hands together and attaching them to a pulley. Before Peter was pulled up into the air. Larson commaly walked over to him.

"You know Burke, last time we saw each other…..you cracked my tooth with that lucky punch….do you know what kind dental plan they have in federal holding?"

Peter couldn't but help smirk, although he knew he might pay for it soon as flashed it. He tried to mentally brace for the punch, but it never came.

"Well see who's smiling in a minute… (Turning to his goon) get the camera and get set up….. (pointing down a the dead man on the floor) oh and get rid of that…they need to know all the blood is Burkes"

The goon quickly pulled Peter up until his feet were no longer touching, the movement was painful… his chest on was fire even more now and it made it even harder to breath, he was drifting out of it quickly, before he faded, he felt the lights turn on him again as loud music filled the air.

**{Recap…Larson…Larson from Burke's 7) I know its short…but I had to get you something..**

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

When he woke the 2nd time, he woke up to a hot world of pain. His arms hurt from being suspended in the air for god knows how long, his chest was tight. The more he tried to breathe the less air he seemed to get, and the thirst. The thirst was the most nagging part.

The music was still playing loudly in his ear, and the lights made it difficult to see, so he wasn't mentally prepared when the first shock hit him. He screamed out in pain, and when it was over and he came to his senses, he could smell his own flesh burning and there was a large black burn on his side

He saw that he was being shocked with what looked like an extension cord that had been cut to expose the wires.

wcwcwcwc

Suddenly Peter was dropped to the ground in a heap; he crashed to the floor hard. He was still being held up, but now at least he was able to rest himself on his knees. One of Larson's men came up behind Peter, pulled his head back by his hair and held a knife to his throat.

For a moment he was ready to go. He was tired and his body hurt too much to continue.

"Smile for the camera" The man's voice cruel

"Tell Caffrey if he doesn't bring us that necklace well kill you….your son… then I'll pay that pretty little wife of yours visit…oh and we'll have lots of fun after I throw that little girl of yours to the sewer rats.

Peter threw his head back catching Larson's goon square in the noise. He could hear Larson laughing in the back ground, when the man came back up behind Peter choking him with what felt like a thin wire. Before he passed out he heard Larson telling the man to stop, then he muttered something apparently for the camera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Neal watched that video Larson had sent him, he thought he was going to be sick. He knew he had to get to Peter soon, or there wouldn't be much of him left.

***He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to go to Peter's, but he needed Jones and Diana to see the video. He was hoping he could talk Hughes into letting him have the necklace in exchange for Peter.

When he arrived he was thankful that Elizabeth was up stairs when he showed the video to Jones and Diana, because this is one video Elizabeth didn't need to see this. Diana had transferred the video to her computer, and as she was uploading it to Hughes, Elizabeth came down the stairs. None of them heard her.

"What are they doing to him?" her voice was shaky

Diana quickly shut her lap top, Jones shifted to the side and Neal took a few steps back.

"I received the video a few hours ago, they want a necklace Kate was wearing the day she died, Elizabeth I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to see this."

Elizabeth was firm when she demanded to see the entire video. The three tried to reason with her, but in the end they knew it was a battle they weren't going to win. When she finally watched the full video, Neal did not get the response he expected.

"Where have you been Neal…Peter needs you, I've needed you and you're just now showing up with this?...I finally decided you ran again."

Anyone not blinded by anger could see the regret in Neal's eyes.

"Elizabeth I've been trying to track down …. G2…..I didn't know they had Peter until I received the video."

With tears filling her eyes

"They took him almost two days ago….they tried to take my son….but Peter….Peter gave himself up to save Joshua."

Taking a step forward in attempt to apologize to her, Neal stopped when she held her hand up to stop him. He could tell she was exhausted; she had heavy bags under her red rimmed eyes. He was torn, he needed to save Peter, but he told his self as he watched Elizabeth go back up stairs

"_I have to fix this with Elizabeth."_

Neal searched for Elizabeth upstairs, when he finally found her; she was on the 3rd floor.

Neal came to the conclusion that her and Peter must have moved Joshua's bedroom because Elizabeth was busy arranging it trying to keep her mind busy.

"I'm sorry Neal; I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, this is not your fault. I'm just so tired, angry, scared, I want him home with me, I need him so much….. When we brought Joshua home, he was with me there every step of the way the first couple of weeks, and now… he hasn't even got to meet his daughter…I mean really meet her"

"No Elizabeth, I'm sorry, your right I should have never left, and I should have gone to Peter soon as Larson made contact with me."

"Larson? It's not the same Larson that tried to destroy Peter's career is it?"

"The one and the same"

"I thought he was in jail….he's G2?"

"Apparently his lawyers keep pushing a trial date back, he's never gone to court"

"Neal it's been years, how does that happen?"

"Money"

"Mozzie tracked him through the video…up until then I had no idea who he was…Mozzie is working right now on tracking down where the video was sent from."

"Truth is Elizabeth; I left because I thought I was protecting you and Peter. I knew your life was about to change and I had already cause the two of so you much."

"You knew we were expecting Joshua?"

"I suspected…..…..I watched you for a couple of weeks. Peter would mention he was going to check on you or go and see you because you weren't feeling well, but each time I saw see you….…..you looked…..beautiful, you were glowing…your lives where changing, and you didn't need me causing anymore heart ache."

They were both on the verge of crying, Elizabeth was sniffling, fighting back tears.

"Elizabeth I'm going to do everything I can to get him home to you….But you need to rest…. You've been going nonstop and it's not healthy….you need to rest"

"I can't Neal….Not without him"

"You know when we first got married, we tried to have a family, it just never happened, then after a while we just quit pressuring ourselves about it, we were happy just being us…..so happy…..then one day…..(Sigh)…we didn't think we could be any happier than we already were. (Looking over at the little boy who was pulling toys from the box his mother had apparently just brought up) But then we got him….we couldn't believe what we had been missing. You were gone, and I watched Peter put every bit of effort in his life towards Joshua, at the same time he was hurting because he missed his friend. He wanted nothing more than to share (pointing back towards Joshua) this with you… Joshua Neal Burke…."

"Wait…..what….Joshua Neal?" "Neal's eyes quickly filled with tears. 

Taking Neal's hand in hers "Honey, what did you expect…we loved you…..we still love you…..we"

Elizabeth was cut short when Neal's phone rang. She watched as his face lit up.

"Mozzie thinks he has something."

Wcwcwc

As Elizabeth watched the house empty to all but a few agents, and her hope began to rise.

0o0o0o0o0o

Mozzie had received word back from Larson when he told him he was ready to make the exchange.

Neal and Mozzie were prepared, for the last 24 hours they had been making a replica of Kate's necklace, so when Hughes had unofficially agreed to allowed Neal to take the real necklace to Larson; he didn't know what to think. He was actually surprised how easy it was to get Hughes to agree that he would go in first and make sure Peter was in fact there. Neal wasn't sure if Hughes didn't care if it was him who went in because he was only inches from retirement or if he just didn't care what happened as long as they got Peter back, even if it meant Neal might die in the process.

When Neal showed up as per Larson's instructions, he desperately hoped that Mozzie's location he dug up was correct as they blind folded him and threw him in the trunk of the car.

While in the truck, Neal tried to count the number of turns, number of bumps, all while trying to keep up with the minutes he was in the truck, if he had any hope of getting Peter out of there, he needed to have an idea of where they were.

XXXXX

When the blind fold was removed, Neal gasps at the sight of Peter, he looked to be in bad shape. They had big bright lights pointed directly at him.

He knew that beyond Peter's pale sweaty skin, they had continued to torture him after sending the video. Peter looked like he as inches from death, and from where Neal was being restrained, he wasn't sure if Peter was even still alive.

"Mr. Caffrey, do you have what I ask for?"

"First let Peter go."

Larson nodded to his man standing next to Peter, who released the pulley sending Peter crashing to the ground. Neal watched as his friend made a loud thump never flinching.

"What did you do with him?"

"Just had a little fun. He was a thorn in my side from the movement Adler had me go after that damn music box."

Hoping Jones and Diana would be there soon, Neal pulled away from Larson's man and made his way over to Peter.

"What are you doing Caffrey?

"The deal was Peter's free to go if you get the necklace."

"Yes….but not you."

"I have to get him out of here, and then I'll stay, just leave him alone."

"NO…..If Peter wants to get up and walk out of here right now…..he's free to go…but if he stays…..We get to have more fun….and you get to watch."

"Neal leaned down, desperately trying to wake him up. As sweat started to pour off Neal, he dragged Peter away from the lights as Larson and his friend started laughing. Peter's breaths were shallow and extremely labored, each time Neal tried to move him, his wheezing only increased.

Growing tired of watching Neal trying to move Peter, Larson's man held up a gun to Neal, giving him instructions to move Peter back under the lights. When Neal refused he looked over at Larson, who also had his gun pointed at him.

Neal's stood there for what felt like hours, tying to plan their escape when his prayers where finally answered as he heard the door bust open to the shouts of FBI…. but it was too late, Larson had already fired.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

I can't tell you how sorry I am for taking me so long to get back with you….. I'm SOOOO SORRY . Also if you're a beta and you at least like where my stories go… I need you…

Wcwcwcwcwc

With the house almost empty, Elizabeth's mind was racing…. She was beyond tired; her body was only working on adrilin. Each time she managed to get a quick 5 minute nape, Zoe would decide it was time for her to get up, and Joshua wasn't helping the situation either, he was cut off….. Elizabeth couldn't get him to open up and talk about what had happened at the construction site. Each time she tried to talk to him about it, he would only tell her he wanted his daddy and run and get his baseball glove that Peter had given him a month earlier, cradling it as he would his favorite blanket.

wcwcwcwc

At first Neal thought that Larson must have shot Peter again, he tried to cover him as shots rang out between Larson, his men and the FBI.

Neal held Peter tightly to his chest, and when the shooting stopped, he tried to pick Peter up again, but his legs felt heavy and he wasn't able to stand. Jones quickly came over, pushing Neal back down to the ground.

"Neal, let the medics look at him."

"No there's no time, we have to get him out of here."

"Neal" Jones paused….pulling Neal back away from Peter so the medics could come in.

"Neal your hurt,"

It wasn't until then that Neal finally felt the pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the hospital Neal felt like he was in a dream. The pain was there, but his concern for Peter was greater. The doctors and nurse kept poking at him, trying to give him commands but all he could do was keep looking at the room to his right as he watched the ER staff quickly work on his friend.

xxxxx

When he woke the first time, Elizabeth was softly running the tips of her fingers through his hair.

"Hey sweetheart we've been worried about you… June's been by a few times, Mozzie even came for a quick visit.

Neal was confused, he didn't understand why he was in a hospital, the last thing he remembered- was that he was trying to protect Peter.

At first he didn't say anything, he just looked around with a dazed looked until Elizabeth finally broke their silence.

"You were shot Neal, the bullet almost shattered your pelvis, the doctor thinks you'll be ok, but it will be a long recovery… I'm just glade alright."

Her eyes were red rimmed, she looked even worse for wear than the last time he saw her. He was afraid to ask how Peter was or if he was even alive, but he had to know."

"P…Pet…er..."  
>"Shhhhh…let's just worry about you right now…."<p>

"T..ell mee…..I havvve to …..know"

Tears flowed from her eyes.

"He's here in ICU… he's just down the hall …they needed more test, so they kicked me out…he has a high fever, so we just have to wait and see."

Neal found himself drifting again; he tried to stay awake, but the harder he tried, the faster he seemed to fade back into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neal wasn't sure how many times he drifted in and out, each time was only for a few moments.

The last time he woke, he wasn't sure, but he thought that his stomach was on fire. And when he tried to move the pain from his hip made his whole body shutter. His movements must have sounded an alarm, because it wasn't long until a nurse came in asking him if he would like more pain medication.

As he waited for the nurse to come back, he was surprise to see Elizabeth walk in instead.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Neal's voice was still rough

"Little better, Peter?"

"He's much better, once his fever broke and his infection started clearing up, they moved him to another floor, doctor said that once you woke up, they would move you in there with him. (Smiling) He's awake, but only for brief moments.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, the doctor finally approved Neal to be moved. As he was brought in, Peter's appearance made his heart sink. Elizabeth was there holding his hand, and softly brushing his hair back from his face, or where his face should have been. For the first time Neal, took in Peter's full appearance. His face was extremely swollen, bruised and cut. There was a large red mark across his throat, and his chest was had a large blood stained bandage across it. Neal didn't think he could take anymore and was thankful a thin sheet covered the rest of his body.

After the nurses had him situated, Elizabeth came over to give Neal a hug.

"How's he doing?"

Elizabeth smiled, but evidence of her building tears was all too clear to Neal.

"He's doing better. He's suffered from heat exshtion, so it's difficult right now to control his temperature, the doctor says that he'll get better with a little time and they are keeping him hydrated. He was shot in the upper right chest, stabbed, and even strangled. He's still in and out, but each time he wakes up, he's more lucid. (Still fighting back her tears, trying to smile) like you….. He just needs a little time."

Neal took her hand "Elizabeth I'm so sorry. This is all my fault"

"Neal…. you didn't do this….. Larson did….Jones said we'll never have to worry about him again."

"He's dead?"

"No… he's up stairs, he was shot during the shootout, but Jones says he'll live….Hughes said the ADA has requested no bond, and he's is going away for life."

At that moment Peter started to stir, and Elizabeth turned her attention to him.

Wcwcwcwc

It was another 4 days before Peter was alert enough to carry on a conversation that was more than 6 words at a time. Neal was restless, and he felt helpless, he wanted up out that bed, but Doctors had told him he would be there for 6 to 8 weeks, and would only be allowed out for therapy.

Each day he watched Peter get stronger and stronger and with each day that passed, Neal wanted nothing more than to tell Peter he never knew Kate had stolen money from Adler, but the time never seemed right.

The day that Peter was finally being discharged, he decided he would tell him, but Elizabeth had arrived a little early to let Joshua see Peter for the first time in almost 2 weeks. Watching his friend with his family, Neal felt like he was intruding, not only on this moment, but in Peter's life. He felt like every time he was there with Peter and Elizabeth, he caused them pain, pain that they would have never had, if it wasn't for him. Neal wanted nothing more than to get up and run.

xxxxx

Peter was setting up, holding Zoe, while Elizabeth had taken Joshua with her to sign him out.

Neal watched as Peter was smiling down at the new angle in his life when he finally spoke up and broke Neal's thoughts of running.

"It's probably a good thing you're stuck in that bed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen that look before Neal…. you don't know what to do with yourself so you want run away."

"Peter… I don't belong here"

Peter carefully got up, walking over to his friends bed.

"Neal, you do belong, believe it or not… you have us, Mozzie, June…..and hey who knows…one day… maybe this….(Peter handed Zoe over to Neal). Neal just set there in silence…. getting lost in the baby blue eyes that starred up at him so innocently.

Wcwcwcwc

Being stuck in the hospital for weeks at a time, with no one to talk to was killing him. Mozzie had left town for a few weeks, and Neal would almost count the minutes waiting for Peter to get home from work, pick up Joshua and come and visit him.

Getting to know Joshua, it didn't take him long to notice Mozzie's influence the kids life. When his daddy wasn't looking, Joshua would show Neal things that his uncle Mozzie had taught him. But after they would leave, Neal was left with nothing more to do than think, think about his life, his future, and his friends.

The afternoon of his discharge, Neal was happy it was Peter and Joshua who came to take him home to June's. Walking still hurt a little, and walking up the steps to his apartment was hard. Inside his apartment for the first time in what felt like years, Neal was happy to be home. He set down at this kitchen table to rest a bit, when Peter and Joshua came in, carrying Neal's bag. Peter joined him at the kitchen table, while Joshua took right to exploring Neal's apartment.

"You know we never have talked about the case."  
>"Peter… I promise….Kate never told me…."<p>

"hmmmm…you know…..a few days ago Elizabeth received a package at the house. It was a letter from Dalton school …it seems that Joshua and Zoe have already been accepted with a full scholarship."

"Ah Peter that's great."

"hmmm…yeah but Neal….we never applied to Dalton… you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?"

For the first time, in a long time….Neal flashed his famous smile

"Peter….I have been locked away, unable to get out of bed for 7 weeks now…" 

"That's what I thought…(Peter stood up, smiling down at his friend)…Joshua…..come on buddy….Momma's waiting for us at home."

xxxxxxx

As soon as they left….. Mozzie came out of hiding.

"It sounded like the suit got the package"

"Dalton?"

"Oh yes….it's one of the best"

"And college?"

"Oh there expecting another package soon."

FIN


End file.
